Fever
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Nile becomes ill and depends on Kyoya to help him get better, but he won't take his medicine... :OneShot:


**Not a very creative name i know, but it was the first thing that came into my head...**

**Thank you Starfox 54 for the awesome idea :)**

* * *

It was sometime between 7:30 and 8 and Kyoya had just returned from the doctors, he'd picked up some medicine for Nile who had came down with a fever the previous morning.

Kyoya had been dreading this, but it was going to happen at some point so it was best to get it over and done with. He walked into the room where the younger was lying, moaning in pain, Kyoya had never felt so useless in his entire life, Nile was in pain and he had to sit there and watch. Even if the medicine did work, it wouldn't fully take effect for at least 3 hours.

He set the bottle and tablespoon on the bedside table so he could read the instructions on the packaging. He had to get Nile to take one spoonful of the disgusting clear liquid. The only problem was, how was he going to get the stubborn boy to take it? It sure wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't let his fever get any worse than it already was.

He poured the sticky liquid onto the spoon before putting it up to Nile's mouth.

"There's no way I'm drinking that" Nile gagged, even looking at the sickening substance just wanted to make him throw up.

"C'mon, it'll make you feel better" Kyoya practically begged.

But the younger shook his head, pushing the spoon away. This was going to take longer than he'd hoped.

He'd been trying to get Nile to take his medicine for 20 minutes now and he was beginning to get fed up with the younger, he loved Nile, but sometimes he drove him to insanity.  
He was beginning to think that he needed help, there was no way he was going to be able to get Nile to take it on his own. The first person that came to mind was Ginkga, he swiftly took out his mobile and dialed Ginkga's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kyoya, Could you come over and help me to get Nile to take his medicine? I've been trying for at least 30 minutes and he just won't take the stupid stuff"

Ginkga agreed to come over and help him out, it wasn't everyday that Kyoya reached out to him for help so he must've been having some trouble.  
Ginkga rushed over not wanting to keep the lion waiting.  
As soon as he got to the from door he didn't bother to knock or ring the door bell, he decided to let himself in as Kyoya was probably upstairs with Nile.

Ginkga entered the bedroom to find Nile hiding under the sheets and Kyoya sitting on the floor almost pulling his hair out from all of the stress.

"Finally! Your here!" Kyoya said, grabbing Ginkga's arm and dragging him over to the edge of the bed.

"One of us should probably hold him down while the other gets him to take it" Ginkga explained.

It was decided that Kyoya would hold him down while Ginkga would be the one to force him to take his medicine. It was fair to say that Kyoya was the stronger one.  
Ginkga quickly pulled back the covers as Kyoya grabbed Nile's wrists and pinned him down.

Nile struggled to get his hands free, but he felt so weak that he couldn't be bothered to fight anymore.  
Ginkga kneeled down next to the Egyptian, grasping the spoon in his right hand while tipping out the rest of the contents with his left.

He finally managed to get the spoon into his mouth without any of it spilling on the floor. Ginkga took the spoon out covering Nile's mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Nile swallowed it, he was exhausted from the fever and all of the fighting so he drifted into a deep sleep.

Ginkga and Kyoya both collapsed onto the floor, recovering from some of the minor injuries they'd suffered. Kyoya had been kicked in the leg twice, and Ginkga had been bit numerous times, it had been made very clear that Nile hated medicine, infact, who didn't? but it was better than being ill.

Kyoya thanked Ginkga for coming over to help him, Ginkga took a quick glance at the two, he hoped someday that someone would make a fuss over him as much as Kyoya made a fuss over Nile. He left, closing the bedroom door behind him to leave them in peace.

OoOoOo

Kyoya awoke the next morning to find that he'd fell asleep on the cold, hard floor.  
He creeped into the bed making sure not to wake Nile up, he put his had on Nile's forehead to feel his temperature.  
He was just the right temperature now, not to hot and not to cold. No more fever. Success!

His hand moved down to his cheek, caressing it before he gave him a light kiss on the lips. He brought the younger closer burying his face in the duo coloured hair, breathing in his sweet smell.

Nile's eyes slipped open.

"Feeling better?" Kyoya asked the younger.

"Much better" Nile replied smiling at his older boyfriend.

Their eyes met, Kyoya was relieved that Nile was feeling better.  
Nile snuggled into Kyoya's chest feeling sleep weighing down on him once again, his sleep hadn't been the best, he woke up a few times coughing and throwing up but it was all over now. He was fever free once again.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me, even if you did force me to drink that nasty stuff" Nile said, causing the other to let out a small laugh.

"No problem, I'm just happy your feeling better" Kyoya replied

* * *

**Sorry if there are parts that don't make sense or if there's any spelling or grammar errors, but I spent till 11:00 writing this with a bad headache.**

**I have school in a few days so my updates will take longer :(**


End file.
